


[拉郎]Better Man

by 2104



Category: in my mind - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2104/pseuds/2104





	[拉郎]Better Man

德约科维奇X张继科……  
\-------------------------------------------------

随着马龙最后一个回球出界，张继科终于拿下他在2012年第一个巡回赛冠军，他已经很久没赢过马龙了，事实上，已经很久没有人能在正式比赛里赢马龙了，确切的说，是七个月224天。他握起拳头朝空中有力地挥动了一下，这样的结果才不枉他大过年的跑到异国他乡来打比赛。  
2012，这必将是为他终身铭记的一年，只是张继科还不确定自己会以怎样的方式想起。  
回酒店的大巴堵在了城市广场，一寸寸向前蠕动，广场的巨型屏幕上全是一个欧洲男人的脸，张继科愣了一下拉开车窗，没过两秒就被许昕从背后关上，冷死了。  
他只听清几个单词，Novak Djokovic…champion…刚刚结束的那场比赛在张继科的世界里无声地重播，那人领先，再落后，被打得气势全无，却又卷土重来。他躺倒在地，对着天空怒吼，蜂鸟从他脸旁飞过，场边的计时器定格在5小时53分，许昕说嘿，这哥们儿学你。  
屏幕上的人当胸撕开黑色的球衣，罗德拉沃尔的夜场灯光从未有这般历劫生死的浪漫。张继科打开手机上的词典，发了一条congratulation!  
回到酒店，德约打来电话，张继科一接起，就说谢谢。  
所以你这次是在模仿我？  
No, I just wanna be a better man.  
旁边有人不停起哄叫nole, nole，他喝了整整一杯酒才被放回来继续打电话。  
你打完比赛还不累么？六个小时。  
5小时53分。嘿，你上次说为什么我只要赢下一个比赛就能被叫大满贯，你得赢三个才是，我想这就是原因。我打一场比赛的时间你可以赢三场了。  
张继科笑了半天才想起来说，我今天也赢了比赛，今年第一个冠军。  
德约在南半球发出一连串的yooooooooooo. That’s amazing!然后扭过头跟同伴说，我的中国朋友今天拿了冠军，我们为他喝一杯。  
电话那边像是炸开了锅，张继科把手机拿远一点，鬼佬就是爱小题大做。  
起哄得还没停，那人又叫他，科儿，科儿，张继科有很多次想问他这儿化音是跟谁学的啊，听着跟叫科尔似的，又因为要表达的意思太复杂而作罢。  
科儿，and I wanna show you my heart.  
张继科啪嗒挂了电话想，尼玛，鬼佬还很简单粗暴。

打开电脑看到刘指导之前一边看澳网一边发围脖，还把他俩拿来对比，“有最好的身体素质和爆发力、天生一副桀傲不驯的性格和与众不同的霸气！”并提醒他要“自信而不自负、霸气而不霸道、有傲骨无傲气！球场上当神、球场下做人！”  
球场上是不是神他不确定，张继科只知道如果他真跟那个塞尔维亚人一样做人，九条命都不够自己死的。  
第二天跟刘指说，他衣服撕得没我激情。  
刘指脖子一歪，白他一眼，你去打六个小时试试。

跟德约认识还是08年，在北京。奥运村的运动员餐厅里，德约端着餐盘在张继科对面坐下，吃了两口指指他的右手说，your hands. They are beautiful.  
张继科立刻感到国家形象、友好沟通、国人素质的千钧重担全压在了自己肩上，虽然没太懂，但应该是在夸奖自己，于是对他笑笑，坑坑巴巴说，thank you.  
德约又问，so you are a table tennis player?  
张继科表示迷茫。  
德约放下刀叉，做了个抽球动作，看起来像在炒菜，ping pong？  
张继科赶紧回答yes yes.虽然年初才拿了第一个大满贯，那时的德约科维奇从人气上还远不如费纳，所以张继科只是隐约觉得对面的男人有些面熟，听到他肯定的回答笑起来，脸就更长了。  
他又指指自己，我，打网球的。  
直到那天下午被德约拉去看自己的网球训练，张继科也还是没能把这个人跟世界第三联系在一起，他总在嘻嘻哈哈，意志品质看起来很不过关。他的教练往张继科的方向看了一眼，他很大声说He’s my Chinese friend.  
休息的时候，张继科跟他比了个大拇指，其实他对网球比赛只是处在能看懂却不能欣赏的阶段，可是这个人打球的时候那么开心，眉飞色舞，连带着看的人也受到感染。  
你想拿冠军么？  
哪想到那么远，先把明天这场打好再说吧，但是我想在这儿拿块奖牌，在这儿，在北京，我喜欢北京。  
你比赛的时候也是这么开心？  
当然！网球让我开心，不然我为什么要做网球运动员，做自己不喜欢的工作简直应该被判刑。难道你不是因为喜欢才打乒乓球的？  
可我都不确定自己这辈子有没有机会参加奥运会，他们都那么强。  
你可以去国外打，中国的乒乓球运动员到哪儿都是顶尖的，塞尔维亚就有很多乒乓球爱好者。  
看到张继科摇头又说，你们中国人的忠诚总是出乎我的意料。  
那不只是忠诚，张继科在手机词典上敲打一会儿递给德约看，屏幕上写着responsibility.  
反正，别去想胜利和荣誉，只考虑这运动本身，你还爱它么？爱就打下去，不然就趁早改行。  
张继科那天晚上是握着自己的球拍睡着的，他在黑暗里想了很久，他爱乒乓球，受伤也爱，失败也爱。如果那个名字跟脸一样长的外国人都能做世界第三，自己不站上巅峰又怎么对得起这项运动这些年来带给他的快乐。  
第二天上午他给德约发了条短信，Thank you. Best wishes for you.  
对方很快就回了，Any time any way.

张继科后来才知道这是罗伯特德尼罗的一句经典台词，有一次接受采访，在被问到希望谁来出演自己的时候，德约言简意赅的给出了他的名字。  
他有一些奇怪的英雄情结，喜欢看到所有人都因为他而开心，他的模仿秀成了各大赛事的保留节目，即使部分观众完全不能接受高贵的网球场上出了个小丑，还是有更多人因为他的表演笑得前仰后合；他会连着好几天给张继科打电话，让他教自己说简单的中文.  
Hello.  
你好。  
Thank you.  
谢谢。  
I love you.  
张继科愣了一下说，我爱你。  
至于“我想要你”这种鬼话，张继科根本不知道他是从哪儿学的。

有一年生日张继科收到海外寄来的包裹，是一件C罗签名的球衣，附带的卡片上写着：我又欠了Rafa一个人情，希望你能开心。下面写着大大的Happy Birthday和Forza Milan!  
他们很少能碰面，张继科去国外比赛，有时候会问他哪里好玩；德约每次打电话过来都叫他“我的中国朋友”；德约始终排在世界第三被戏称“三德子”，张继科稳扎稳打进了第一梯队，却没能当过第一。张继科有时会在网上看看德约的消息，觉得他就像另一项运动里的自己，身心俱疲的时候看看他就又有了勇气，想这家伙还在拼，自己怎么不行。  
2010年对他俩来说都不算美妙，特别是对德约，上半年他身体频繁出问题，下半年美网，在半决赛里九死一生淘汰了费德勒，决赛却还是输给纳达尔，第二次捧起美网盘子。但是在年底，他带领塞尔维亚首次夺得了戴维斯杯世界团体网球赛的冠军。谁也没有料到影响力日渐式微的戴维斯杯会让德约那么兴奋，他在采访中语无伦次地说responsibility makes me stronger.人们说他从给纽约增光添彩的托尼?史塔克变成了肚子守护哥谭的暗夜骑士。  
德约后来找到这篇采访的中文翻译发给张继科看，还把那一句用红线标出，张继科有样学样回他一个：Any time any way.  
他们俩的2011年都不是一个strong可以概括，张继科在鹿特丹素手裂红装，德约在伦敦俯身啃草皮。怎么能不爱手里的拍子和抛起的小球呢，它带来伤痛和失败，也馈赠荣耀与快乐，更重要的是，它让你我都变成更好的人。

他们在伦敦只见过一面，道别的时候德约在他额头上亲了一下，这是lucky kiss，我的中国朋友，如果有X光的话，你就能看到我的胃从一小时前开始就皱成了可怜巴巴的一团，催促我要这么做了。  
张继科拍拍他肩膀，best wishes for you too.  
张继科夺冠那天，德约也在打1/4决赛，晋级之后打电话过来，所以这次该我跟你说恭喜。  
谢谢，不过可以留到中国团体夺冠之后再说。  
所以你今天撕衣服，是为了给某人看看你的心？  
No, I just wanna be a better man.

 

THE END


End file.
